Low
by May and September Yugimori
Summary: Taichi is angry at Sora for choosing Yamato over him. Sora tries to apoligize but he just wants to get through her head what she did was low. SONGFIC


Disclaimer- I'm not even gonna say it, I just want to say that the song low is by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Low  
  
Yesterday was the worst day of my entire 15 years. I let the girl I was in luv with for 10 years confess her luv for my best friend, Yamato Ishida. On top of that Sora, my other best friend since I was 5 and my love interest knew that I loved her and she still asked out my best friend. I got off my bed and decided to take a walk to let out all the anger.  
  
I decided to walk to all of the memorable places Sora and I shared, I first went to the place we first met. It was the only tree in Odaiba Park. I was surprised to see I was not the only one there considering it was Christmas. Hikari and Takeru where walking around the park holding hands. I over heard them talking and realized they didn't know I was there.  
  
"I can't believe Sora would do that to Taichi, she was like a mom to me in the digiworld, and I can't believe she couldn't see how much Taichi cared for her. I hate to say this about my bro, but I think he only likes her for her looks, don't Take this the wrong way but she is very pretty" Takeru Commented to Hikari  
  
"Yeah I know it is crystal clear Taichi like her and I know she knows that, and my brother, he unlike Yamato loves her for who she is" Hikari added.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, all there "Non-talking" about the subject so I made myself visible. No one said anything, they only looked at me with sad eyes, but I did not want the sympathy. I broke the ice and said one thing to my sister.  
  
"Hikari it's cool she didn't want me so don't be mad at her but she did not have to go and make a mess like that.  
  
*Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wow! This is so exciting-people are already lining up for Matt's concert." Sora whispered to her digimon partner Biyomon.  
  
"Don't worry, Sora-we'll be sure to get good seats, especially once you give him these homemade cookies." Her partner reassured her.  
  
"I hope." Was all Sora could manage to say. She was standing in front of the door to Matt's dressing room, holding a plate of cookies she baked.  
  
"Sora, wait up!" I yelled to her. I had no idea what she was doing. Little did I know this was the day my heart died.  
  
"Something smells good!" My lizard-like digimon partner Agumon, commented. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity, even though on the inside I was nervous as anything.  
  
"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm!" Yamato's wolf-like digimon Gabumon, interrupted.  
  
"I bet you will-no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon yelled at Gabumon, which created friction between them.  
  
"Why, I resent that. I'm on a diet!" Gabumon snapped back. I decided to get to the point of talking to Sora before she leaves.  
  
"So, um, Sora are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me.just wondering." I asked very nervously just managing to get it out. The look I saw on here face was a look of true regret it made my heart melt.  
  
"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." Sora barely said over a whisper. I wanted to be made at her, I wanted to never speak to her again, but the look on her face I couldn't.  
  
"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" I spat out not meaning to. "It's OK" I apologized before she could get a word in.  
  
"Your not mad at me, Tai?" Sora questioned me still as tense as she was before. Our digimon stood there looking at us wondering what we were talking about.  
  
"No, of course not. Now get in there and say 'Hi!' to Matt for me!" I managed to get out. That was the last thing I wanted to say right then but I loved her so much I only wanted her to be happy, and if she was happy so was I. I then gently gave her a push in the 'wrong' direction.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora whispered before she left into the tent, but before she managed to get in agumon yelled at her.  
  
"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Sora smiled at him and looked directly at me and replied. "You know what. I'll make a special batch for you" She then disappeared until the concert.  
  
"I'll be waiting.Thanks." I said even though I knew she couldn't hear me.  
  
"You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked me.  
  
"What?" I asked looking directly at him.  
  
"You've really grown up!" Agumon cheered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I went to the soccer field that was located just outside the park. This was the place where I taught Sora how to play soccer; it was also the spot where we won our first game together. I started to break down and cry.  
  
"Sora." I whispered in between sobs. I then felt a light taping on my back. I turned around t come face to face with Joe.  
  
"Joe!?" I almost yelled, "What are you doing here?" I question my good friend.  
  
"Well the cold air is good for my asthma, so I decided to take a walk" Joe tried to lie.  
  
"You're lying" I commented  
  
"Fine, I heard about the news with Sora and I just wanted to make sure you where Ok, but I stopped here first because it was on the way and I figured you might be here" Joe sympathized.  
  
"Thanks Joe" I say wiping my eyes on my jacket.  
  
"Also I just wanted to say I know how you feel, I got rejected by a lot of girls before" Joe laughed when he said this.  
  
"No, you don't know how I feel, have you had a friend that let you down, and when the truth came out, were you the last to know, and then were you left out in the cold?" I spat at Joe and the look in his eyes told me no he didn't. "That's what I thought," I continued to yell, "Aww I'm sorry Joe, you were only trying to help, I'm just a little annoyed right now" I apologize to Joe.  
  
"Its OK Taichi I'm gonna go now, if you need me you know where I am." Joe said and left. I continued to walk. I didn't know where I was heading to but I didn't care.  
  
"Hey Taichi" A loud, high-pitched, squeaky voice that I knew belonged to Mimi yelled over the crowd. I looked up and saw that I was at the ice skating rink.  
  
"Hey Meems, Yo Iz" I greet my two friends.  
  
"Are you OK" Mimi asked me while pulling me into a big hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't want your sympathy" I calmly stated to the couple.  
  
"We're Sorry" Koushiro finally talked. I then burst out crying because I realized that this place was where Sora fell ice-skating and broke her arm and her leg, and I had to carry her to the ambulance. She said we would be friends forever, well she lied, and I hated her for it. I turned around and stormed away, leaving my two friends confused. I walked and walked with my head down for what could have been hours, but I really didn't know, it could have only been minuets.  
  
"Ouch" This other person and I said at the same time. We must've bumped into each other.  
  
"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I looked up and saw who the person was "Sora" I yell.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya what are you doing here planning on making sure I don't see Yama-chan today." She snapped.  
  
"No, I was taking a walk and I didn't realize where I was going" I made a feeble attempt to justify myself.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry about this and all and I hope we can still be friends." Sora apologized.  
  
"No, Sora, listen to me" I yell. She then turned her head away from me. "Sora, the least you could do is look at me when I speak" I continue to yell as I turned her face toward me "Listen have you ever had a friend that let you down, and when the truth came out, the truth about you and Yama, I was the last to know, you guys told everyone but me, and then you told me the hard way, by rejecting me, and then when you did you left me out in the cold and I just wanted to say What you did was low. So no we can't be friends" I finished my little "Speech".  
  
*Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low*  
  
~ 3 Days Later~  
  
-Beep beep-  
  
A car horn beeped in front of my apartment building. "Ma I'm going to the movies" I yell to my mom and started for the door.  
  
-Ring Ring-  
  
"Hello Kamiya Residents Taichi Speaking" I answer the phone using my manners.  
  
"Hey Taichi it's Sora."  
  
"Listen don't call me I don't want to talk to you, I really don't need your number anymore, there's nothing left to say, listen I gotta go my friends are waiting. bye.forever." I yell and hang up the phone.  
  
*No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be sane  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go*  
  
I leave my apartment building to go to the movies with the only people I could stand to look at, besides my sister were my non-digi-destened friends, Tess and Kelli.  
  
"Hey guys," I say as I get into the car. Kelli wore low-rise jeans with a red shirt with the word love on it. Tess, she wore Hip-huggers with a blue shirt. That made me cry. They were wearing Yamato and Sora's colors.  
  
"Still not over that Sora chic" Kelli asks stressing Sora's name.  
  
"No, also those are Sora and Yamato's colors" I reply not looking either of them in the eye.  
  
"colors," Tess asks  
  
"Their fav colors.duh" I hide my mistake.  
  
"Listen" Kelli began "Where here for you and we know how you feel, I got rejected by you tons of times" Kelli said laughing.  
  
"It's not the same" I yell, "You have no idea how I feel"  
  
"Sorry she was only trying to help" Tess pointed out  
  
"Were here," Kelli pointed out. We got out of Kelli's car, and went to the ticket booth.  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" I question.  
  
*Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)*  
  
Tess, Kelli and I walked out of the theater that showed Darkness Falls. "That was a good movie" Tess commented.  
  
"A little short though" Kelli added. I wasn't really listening to there conversation. I was looking out at the stars. It was funny I had no regrets for all the times I loved her, to be honest I was really happy for her Yama was a good person he would take care of her. Right.  
  
"What ya thinking bout'" Tess questioned.  
  
"Oh just how I have no regrets for loving Sora" I reply still looking at the sky.  
  
"Enough with Sora" Kelli yelled, "get over her"  
  
"I can't, even if I hate her I will always love her, I know its weird but I will"  
  
*I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I don't.these hardships (?)  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
Rest assure (?)  
  
For all the time I loved you so.  
  
Ya*  
  
When I walked in the door I saw messages from Sora on the machine.  
  
"Hey Taichi it's me Sora"  
  
-Click-  
  
I deleted the message I didn't want to hear it. I played the next message.  
  
"Taichi, I'm really Sora you'll never guess what Yama did" She started crying.  
  
-Click- I deleted it yet again, she breaks my heart and then when Yama mistreats her she comes crying to me.  
  
-Ring ring- The phone rang and I had to pick it up.  
  
"Hello" I didn't even bother using my manners.  
  
"Taichi look Yama, I over heard him talking to T.K that dating me will make Mimi jealous, so I broke up with him. I realize know that I loved you and I wanted to say thanks for being supportive, I understand though if you don't forgive me" Sora finally got out.  
  
"Sora, listen I will always be your friend, even though what you did was low, I still love you" I confess to her.  
  
"I love you too Taichi, I love you too." Sora cried.  
  
*Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
Cuz what you did was low*  
  
So what do you think please R/R also should I make a continuation on how there relationship came out-tell me.  
  
~September~ 


End file.
